Ref2
Every time the scepters of her giant pierce her snake half, something like a meter-long bubble appears out of the empty air around her. Inside these bubbles there are visions, as if they are snow globes. Each of these visions shows a new type of malice: a bomb no one has ever seen, the concept of a bewitching crime much like a phone scam, an extremely simple chemical formula of which a single drop will cause the purest of holy women’s chastity to crumble away in a single night, etc... Everytime one of these extremely thin bubbles bursts, the world learns and absorbs the new form of malice seen within. In this strategy the user repeatedly destroys the Artificial Sacred Ground’s “footing” and frequently moves between the walls and the ceiling by taking advantage of the fact that the Artificial Sacred Ground will be reconstructed based on the next “contact surface” stepped on by the summoner who set up the Artificial Sacred Ground. If that is a wall or ceiling, the direction of the artificial gravity will change to match. In that case, unlike when the Incense Grenade detonates, the opponent summoner and vessel will also be pulled toward the new gravitational direction. Each time the Artificial Sacred Ground changes, all of the Petals are pulled with it and begin bouncing around wildly. Unlike a stopped Petal, a moving Petal will deviate from the direction in which the White Thorn hit it. That requires taking two vectors into consideration when launching the White Thorn, and that is while the artificial gravity constantly moves to the walls or ceiling to swing the summoner around, making it a lot harder for the opponent to line up a shot, as a straight line becomes practically impossible and spin/ricochet shots also grow in difficulty. By using the small window of time between the Artificial Sacred Ground being re-established and his opponent landing to accurately launch his White Thorns into the Spots, only to then destroy the new footing before the opponent can regain his balance, Hayato can build up his Material while obstructing the enemy summoner at the same time.9 However, an ace summoner like Kyousuke can predict Hayato's next footing by reading his body language, like his breathing, the movement of his eyes, the tension in his muscles, the adjustments to his balance, etc; and once an enemy summoner knows what the next footing will be, they can make the simple calculations for a White Thorn diagonal shot taking into account the new angle towards the Petal. By knowing the limited choices of Hayato's new footing, the summoner's locations, the cost and sound range of the Materials and the terrain conditions Kyousuke was able to catch up to and pass Hayato.10 This technique is also useless in large open spaces where he doesn't have multiple footings to destroy and land on.13 Additionally, Hayato has a secret vertical launching technique, in which he has his Material hit him so that he is launched far up into a new footing while the opponent is launched towards the air without a footing, making them unable to build up their Material properly while tossed up to the top of the Artificial Sacred Ground